Softly, as in a Morning Sunrise
"Softly, As In A Morning Sunrise" is a song with music by Sigmund Romberg and Oscar Hammerstein II from the 1928 operetta The New Moon. One of the best-known numbers from the show, it is a song of bitterness and yearning for a lost love, sung in the show by Philippe (tenor), the best friend of the hero, Robert Mission (baritone). The original song was composed as a tango, and features a dance as accompaniment to the choral reprise, but many versions of the song have changed the tempo completely (there have been many jazz renditions). What some may consider the most ludicrous version is the one featured in the 1940 film version of the operetta, in which it is actually sung as a cheerful ditty by Nelson Eddy while he shines his shoes, despite the melancholy nature of the song's lyric. Cover versions *J. J. Johnson with Ray Brown[disambiguation needed] on lead. 1984: Things Are Getting Better All the Time (w/ Al Grey) OJC *Nat Shilkret and the Victor Orchestra, with vocal by Franklyn Baur, made the first hit recording in 1928.[1][2] *Artie Shaw helped popularize the tune with his 1938 recording, arranged by Jerry Gray.[3] *Milt Jackson's the Modern Jazz Quartet used the song regularly in their repertoire. The group's first recording is from 1952.[4][5] *Freddie Hubbard - Above & Beyond *Royce Campbell - Six By Six: A Jazz Guitar Celebration *John Coltrane - Live! At The Village Vanguard *Eric Dolphy - The Illinois Concert - Live *June Christy - Something Cool *Sonny Rollins - A Night at the Village Vanguard *Ron Carter - "Where?" *Miles Davis - In Person Friday and Saturday Nights at the Blackhawk *Larry Young - Unity *Jenny Evans sings a cover version on her 1997 album Shiny Stockings. *Emily Remler - East to Wes (1988) *Stan Getz - People Time *Hiromi Uehara - Beyond Standard *Marc Ribot - Yo! I Killed Your God *Dave Weckl - Master Plan (1990)[6] *George Benson released a cover version on 2004 edition of his album Irreplaceable. *John Larkin released a cover version on his self-titled album John Larkin which was later re-released on his 2001 compilation album Listen to the Scatman. *Helge Schneider released a cover version on his 1987 album The Last Jazz. *Los Agaros - Dígaselo con música (España, 1964) *Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota - La Bestia Pop (Argentina, 1985) *Dianne Reeves - I Remember (1991) *''Don Braden Quintet'' - Don Braden - The Time is Now - Criss Cross[disambiguation needed] (Released October 1991) *Kenny Barron and Regina Carter - Freefall (2001) *Frank Sinatra, Jr. - That Face! (2006) *Dr. Lonnie Smith recorded an instrumental version on his 2009 album The Art Of Organizing.[7] *Vince Guaraldi Trio - Softly, as in a morning Sunrise *Doreen Shaffer & The Moon Invaders - Groovin' With The Moon Invaders (Released on 2009) *Ray Alexander Trio featuring Pepper Adams - "Cloud Patterns" (1984) *Roseanna Vitro - Softly (Concord Jazz, 1993) Category:1929 singles